Memories
by sailorroxy
Summary: What would you do if the one you loved was losing her sanity to guilt.Guilt that she killed you brother?What if your only option was to erase her memories and give her new ones?What if the only thing you could do was make her forget she ever knew you?R
1. Please Be happy

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt!

*****************************************************************************************************************

The room was white as snow and just as cold. In the room was a private stall to go to the restroom a table to eat at and two chairs and one full size iron bed. And coming out of the wall was a long steel chain and at the very end was a person. A young girl about fourteen years old with long dark brown hair. Her eyes once so bright were now dull brown. The door to this room had all the latest security measures they had to make sure the girl never escaped.

The girl's mother stood outside the door and could feel her self about to weep. Her daughter was suffering so much and they couldn't do anything about it. Her daughter had been driven to madness when he died. It wasn't her fault nobody blamed her not even he blamed her. Her mother looked down the hall and saw her husband walking in her direction and in his hands was their daughter's lunch. He had taken to eating lunch with her every day in hopes to perhaps find a way to cure their youngest child. When he got to the door he looked at his wife and kissed her gently.

When the girls father walked into the room he sat down the food on the table. Then he walked over to the bed where his daughter laid and sat beside her.

"Honey; daddy brought his little girl some lunch. Let's go eat ok?" He asked gently as he semi forced her to come with him to the table. She picked up her chop sticks and ate a little bit of food. But not much this made her father very happy as usually she wouldn't eat a thing. He could remember when she would eat and eat and how still be hungry.

"I'm sorry I'm not really hungry." She apologized as she laid down her chopsticks

Her fathers smile faltered as he to laid down his chopsticks. "It's ok baby you don't have to eat if you don't want to."

As his daughter stood up he cleaned up the mean and left the room. And Then his wife locked the door. They walked down the halls trying not to look at the pictures of happier times. Like when their son got married, when their daughters adoption became final, when he was alive.

The front door opened reveling a short haired girl in a kimono. She bowed politely to her best friends parents. She and the girl had been best friends for years and it broke her heart to see her friend like this. When she was young people should either shun her or try to use her because she was a medium to the dead. But not her; she didn't shun the girl in the Kimono no she loved her instead. The girl in the kimono would always love her best friend dearly no matter what state her mental health was in.

"Oh my friend everything will work out in the end but please hold on even a little bit?" She thought

"Uncle how is she has she gotten any better?" She asked

"Well I think she may be getting a little better. It's hard to say for sure but she actually ate some of her lunch today!" Her father said proudly

"That is good news!" She said happily then he walked in

His face was blank as he looked at the three people in the room. He wanted to see his best friend. The one they locked up because she was a danger to them all. They had been best friends sense her birth.

He couldn't wait a second longer as he went to her room and locked the door and walked inside. When he saw her in her pitiful state his heart broke. He had been in love with her for so long he hated seeing her like this. When he sat on her bed she looked at him and wept.

"Naru….I'm sorry I killed him…"She cried

"It's not your fault." He tried to tell her even though he should know by now it is pointless. He could tell her a thousand times it wasn't her fault and she still wouldn't believe him.

"I killed him…I killed him…I killed him…it's all my fault…dead….Naru hates me…I killed him…I KILLED HIM AHHHHHHHHH" She screamed and the things in the room started to shake.

"NO STOP IT YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG! CALM DOWN!!!!!" but the girl did not calm down the table started to float. Even though it had been welded to the ground so this wouldn't happen. Finally her older brother and his wife ran in and used a charm to put her to sleep.

"I don't like seeing her this way. It's just not right it's not." Her sister-in-law cried into her husbands shoulder.

Then a blond haired young man walked in he told every body he was a priest but in truth he hadn't made the vow if he ever would. He walked over to his girlfriend and grabbed her kimono clad shoulders and held her close.

"We have got to do something about her! There has got to be some other way to help her then just locking her up in this room. If anything this room is just making it worse. And who knows what Love hears? Voices yelling at her it's her fault he died. How could she believe any different?" Asked the blonde

"The only thing we can do is erase her memories and replace them with new ones." Explained Naru

"Is that really our only option? I don't want to send my sister to live with people she doesn't even know." Said her brother

"She wont know us and we will send a maid or something pretending to have some form of relationship with her. Besides we have to do what is best for her and I think forgetting she ever knew us may be her only hope." Explained Naru

"Well sense this is coming from you Naru. I remember when Aunt Luella and Uncle Martin went to adopt you and Gene you two wouldn't be adopted because you didn't want to leave her. Then our parents came and fell in love with her witch worked out for you three sense you grew up next door. So if you are saying it would be better for her to forget all of us. Then I guess I am going to have to support you aren't I?" Said her older brother and everyone else simply nodded their head in agreement. Naru was right, Naru was always right.

"Houshou go tell your parents what we decided to do. They should hear it from their son Ayako go with your husband. Masako you and John go get what we need to do this and I will stay here with her." They all nodded as they left the room

Naru looked at the girl who slept so soundly. How he would miss her when she left he had almost died when he got the vision. She had been with his brother the day he died she had seen it happen. He lightly brushed her hair away from her face and gave her a smile.

'Please be happy where ever you go.' he thought

When suddenly her parents ran into the room.

"Noll what is this I hear about you wanting to alter with my daughter's memories?" Asked her mother

"Aunt Madoka look at what her memories are doing to her? She is literally loosing her mind because of her memories. I don't want to see her like this anymore I want to see her smile again. And if making her forget me is what it takes I am willing to let it happen." Naru said

"Naru you are the only one who can do it." Her father said

'These memories mean everything to me. I have them and she will have them it's just she wont remember. I can go on some way with out the two people I love the most. The only reason I am able to be as strong as I am is because she is still alive. If they had both died there would be no way I would still be breathing. If this is what is best for her then I will do it.' Naru thought as he concentrated on Gene to control his power. And he placed his hand to her eyes and erased her memories. He quickly thought of things based on all of their memories and replaces what he had erased.

She had been an orphan for the past year and she now lived with a teacher. He placed a key to there old secret hide out in her hand and had her remember it as the key to her old apartment.

"From now on we are strangers Mai Taniyama I love you" Naru said he looked at her parents and stood up. Her mother was crying and her father comforting her. Of course she would be crying her beloved daughter didn't know who she was anymore if ever they should meet again. They would all have to act like they where perfect strangers.

"Madoka Lin I'm sorry I just could bare to watch Mai suffer anymore." Naru explained

"Naru we understand we want what best for her to." Said Lin and no matter if Mai remembered him or not she would always be his daughter.

"What happened if we all happen to run into her at the same time?" Asked Masako the thought of her best friend no longer remembering her it broke her heart

"We act like never met her before and he act like we have either never met before or only have met occasionally." Naru replied

They all nodded as they chose the maid who would be the teacher she would live with. Lin forged Medical and Schooling records for Mai Taniyama and they arranged for a place for her to live. And they prayed she would be safe in happy her new life.

************************************************************************************************

Roxy: Ok guys just pretend Lin is old enough to be both Bou and Mai's dad ok????? Oh and please Review and tell me what you think and what you would like to see ok!?


	2. Fourteen Years Ago

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed! Every single one of you get a Brownie! -hands you brownies- Oh and I made Gene's Japanese name Akira…

Disclaimer I do not own Ghost Hunt!

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The young couple happily walked to their car with their new baby girl. She was just a few days old and they where finally going to bring her home.

"Thank you Aiko" Her husband said

"For what Mamoru?" Asked Aiko

"For giving me our beautiful daughter Mai!" He said as he took one hand off the wheel and grabbed hers and gave it a light squeeze.

"Well I couldn't do it with out you." She said suggestively as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

The happy couple didn't have time to react to the semi truck that lost control. They also didn't know that the car crash would leave on one survivor. They didn't know they had just left their one week old new born daughter an orphan.

When the police came they where surprised to see the infant happily playing with her toys! Not knowing what to do they brought her to an orphanage. The lady in charge of the orphanage happily took in the poor dear and the police officers handed her all the forms they had for the child that was in the car. Stating her name was Mai Taniyama and she was one week old.

Then a young woman ran from the back her face was exhausted.

"Yes what is it Kyoko Chan?" Asked the older woman as the police left.

"Yuki San it's the twins all of a sudden they started crying. They never so much as make a peep but all of a sudden rivers and rivers of tears Kazuya and Akira both! I don't know what to do!" Cried Kyoko

Yuki nodded while still holding Mai in her arms she walked to the nursery where the one year old twins where staying. Up to this point they had been their only infants all the others where between the ages of two and sixteen. But now Mai would be sleeping with the twins now. Yuki hoped the twins wouldn't bother Mai to much. And just like she said they where crying hysterically another of the people who lived and worked at the orphanage was a young man named Riku was desperately trying to stop their crying.

Kazuya and Akira continued to cry until they saw Yuki and they started to reach their arms out to her. Yuki handed Mai to Kyoko and picked up the twins but they continued to cry and started to reach their arms out to Kyoko. Could it be it was Mai they wanted? Yuki set the twins on the floor and Kyoko laid Mai in front of them.

Their tears stop immanently. They unwrapped the baby and wiped her thick hair away from her face and lightly touched her stomach and her little fingers and toes. She opened her eyes and looked at her play mates and giggles happily. They in return smiled and both boys very cutely kissed her. Akira kissed her nose and Kazuya kissed her stomach (it was right in front of him.)

When Riku picked up Mai to do her check up the twins started to cry all over again. Could they have known she was coming today? Could they have known about her parents dying so suddenly? No that was not possible the twins where only a year old. Yuki picked the twins up and decided just to take them with Mai to get her check up.

But what the adults didn't know was. The twins had known about Mai coming and they had known about her parents dying. Kazuya and Akira had seen it.

The twins sat on the table with Mai while she had her check up and when they saw the HUGE needle they started to scream and laid on Mai. As if that would protect her from getting a shot. Finally Kyoko twins off of Mai so Riku (who was the orphanage's doctor) could give her the shot. Akira was lightly patting her other arm as if to comfort her.

Kyoko looked at the three of them and knew the bond those three would share would be stronger then iron and steel.

That night they found out Kazuya and Akira didn't even want Mai sleeping in a different bed from them or taking a bath with out them. And Mai she didn't want to be with out Akira or Kazuya either.

They couldn't help but think it was sweet but they wondered what would happen if some one came to adopt either Mai or the Twins what would happen? They would be heartbroken with out each other.

_**Fourteen Years Later**_

_The day Naru forced Mai out of his life for her own good was the day he started to wear nothing but black. He was forever in mourning for his brother and their soul mate. He never thought he would have to live one day with out them. But now he would have to live the rest of his life alone. _

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

OK review and tell me what you think ok?


	3. So You Want To Adopt? Well Maybe Not?

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Two years later

All the children from the orphanage where crowed in the dining room. Today was Mai's second birthday and nobody was more happy then Mai. And nobody was more jealous then the twins. Everyone else was hogging all the attention of their beloved Mai! She belonged to them not those other people.

You see ever sense the day she came to the orphanage the twins never seemed to leave her side. Or was it she never left their's? Most two and three year olds would be running around playing with other children but not these three. If all the other children where on one side of the room they would be on the other. It was if a sphere of contentment and confinement surrounded those three. They didn't want the company of any one else but each other and it gave the adults the chills.

What really gave them the chills was what would happen if they where separated for too long. Things would fly around and things that shouldn't be places would be there. Like one time a couple came that was interested in adopting Mai came to see her things started to float around. The couple where two young men who had been in a committed relationship sense high school. They where good people and Yuki couldn't see any reason why the two of them wouldn't make good parents.

And just as they where about to sign the adoption papers Kazuya and Akira started to cry and a flower pot started floating and it suddenly started to fly straight at one of the young men's heads. Luckily for him he saw it coming as dodged but things kept being thrown their way as the twins cried. Finally they became so frightened they ran out with out signing the papers.

Finally Kyoko and Riku with out telling Yuki called Paranormal Research in London and told them about the children. At first they didn't seem interested but then Martin Davis heard his assistant turning down the investigation he told his assistant to give him the phone.

"Hello Paranormal Research Martin Davis speaking how may I help you?" He asked

"Could you speak in Japanese we don't speak very good English." Said Kyoko

"Of course again how may I help you?" H e asked in Japanese

"Well you see I help run an orphanage and there has been some strange things going on." Said Kyoko

"Like what Ma'am?" Martin asked

"Well first off it has to do with these three children. Two of them are identical twin boys and the other is a little girl who is of no relation to them. Ever sense she came to the orphanage when she was a week old two years ago those three have never been apart. The day she came they cried and cried out of nowhere and then when they saw her they stopped. Now I know that might not sound odd but when ever someone comes and tries to adopt her the twins will cry and things will start to float and various things will fly at the people. Like just recently a flower pot was aimed at the couples heads." Kyoko explained

"Interesting now what are the children's names and how old are they?" asked Martin

"The twins names are Akira and Kazuya Shibuya and they are three years old and Mai Taniyama who is two years old as of yesterday."

"Ok we will take the case and my wife along with two of my associates Lin and Madoka Koujo and their son Houshou will be coming with me to investigate. Is that alright with you?" asked Martin

"What ever works for you we simply want this figured out that is all." Kyoko said

"Well we will be there in about three days." Martin said

"That's fine good bye" Kyoko answered

"Good bye"

_**In London**_

Martin hung up the phone and looked at his assistant.

"George I am going home for the afternoon." George nodded at his boss slightly baffled Mr. Davis was leaving work _early_?

Martin drove home thinking about the new case wondering if there was more details then the young woman had informed him of. If there was he would figure them out in three days.

He returned home to find his wife reading a book. One of those smutty romance novels she enjoyed reading so much with Madoka. A light smirk appeared on his face as he thought about the inspiration it gave Luella and he was sure Lin wasn't complaining either.

"Darling how does Japan sound?" asked Martin

"Japan sounds like a lovely country why?" Asked Luella

"We have a case in Japan involving three children." He said

"Children…." Her voice trailed off

Martin and Luella had been trying all the years of their marriage to have a child but every attempt failed. So for Luella anything to do with children immediately caught her attention.

"Yes three year old identical twin boys and a little two year old girl."

"Oh really Martin do you think we could…" Luella started to say but Martin cut her off and said

"We'll see Darling now why don't you call the Koujo family and tell them they are to come with us to Japan?"

"Yes Dear" Luella said as she sat down her book to call Madoka

_**Back in Japan at the orphanage**_

"Well sense we got an expert coming everything should work out right?" said Kyoko

"Well yeah I guess but how are we going to tell Yuki we asked paranormal experts from London to come and take a look at Mai and the twins?" Asked Riku

"Well um I haven't exactly figured that one out yet" said Kyoko

"We're doomed" Riku said as Kyoko wrapped her arms around his waist

"We'll figure it out" She said as she placed a kiss on his neck and slowly she reached his lips. It was quite late in the evening the young couple should make their way to bed. And that is just what they did.

_**Three Days Later **_

Kyoko and Riku waited outside the terminal for their guest to get off the plane. When the plane landed they held up their sign and saw a look of recognition come over some of the peoples faces. A tall dark haired man who looked Chinese a Caucasian couple and a Japanese woman and little boy walked up to them.

"Hello I am Martin Davis and this is my wife Luella My close friend Lin Koujo and his wife Madoka and their son Houshou" The white male said pointing to each person as he introduced them.

"It's nice to meet you I am Riku Tanaka and this is my wife Kyoko." The group gave their individual greetings and soon they where in the car to the orphanage.

When they got there Yuki gave the group a warm greeting and led then to the rooms where they would be staying. Once they all got settled Luella pulled Yuki aside.

"Can we see the children now?" She asked her eyes pleading but Yuki could see they where the eyes of a woman who desperately wanted to be a mother.

"Yes of course fallow me." And sure enough While most of the children played outside Mai and the twins stayed inside playing with blocks.

Luella saw the twins and immediately fell in love these boys would be her sons she just knew it. What should she call them? She would name them after her and Martin's fathers Oliver for the younger one and the elder would be Eugene yes oh it was perfect! She sat down beside them and watched them play wishing she would be able to do this with them in London.

"We'll see dear" Martin said he really did know his wife to well

While Luella had fallen for the twins Madoka was having a similar experience with Mai. She had always wanted a little girl but when she had Houshou eleven years ago they told her something had gone wrong. They told her she wouldn't be able to have any more children but that didn't mean she couldn't adopt right?

"What is that little girl's name?" Asked Madoka

"Oh you are interested in Mai well I don't know about her." Yuki started to say

"What could be wrong with her?" Madoka said as she walked over to Mai and picked her up to show to Lin. All of a sudden the twins started to wail and Luella quickly started trying to calm them down but nothing worked. Then a painting came off the wall and shot straight for Madoka's head. Lin saw this and pulled his wife out of the way but the painting kept go after her. Then Martin took Mai quickly and this time the painting was no longer aimed at Madoka it was aimed at Martin.

"Put her down right now!" Yuki hollered Martin did as he was told and the painting fell.

The twins ran away from Luella and straight to Mai and hugged her as they all cried. Martin gave Lin a knowing look. These were definitely the children Kyoko was talking about.

"Now now dears you see. Mai is right there and nobody is going to take her away from you. That's right grow up and be strong young men who can protect their beautiful Mai." Yuki soothed as the children stopped crying

"What was that?" Asked Houshou

"You see people have tried to adopt Mai before and every single one of them have backed out. For the same reason you just saw what happened. The twins don't want to be separated from her. They seem to have this over powering desire to protect her from everything and anyone.

What has always seemed odd to me is on the day Mai's parents died at 10:43 am they started to cry hysterically. Later we learned that was the exact same time her parents had died on impact. They didn't stop crying until we put them on the floor and laid Mai right in front of them." Riku said

"So they use PK as a way to keep people from taking her away from them. Interesting. Martin said "Luella pick up the twins and take them to our rooms. I could tell from the moment you saw them you loved them."

"Right away Martin" Luella said as she picked up Kazuya and Akira then they heard and unearthly wail coming from Mai

And all of a sudden not just a painting was flying a large amount of furniture was as well and it was all aimed at Luella.

"Mai stop that's bad! Put that furniture down this instant!" Madoka scolded and suddenly all the furniture in the room lightly fell to the ground. Madoka picked up Mai who was blubbering with tears and out reached arms to the twins who where doing the same thing she was. Madoka walked up to Luella so the children could be near each other and instantly the twins started patting away her tears with their small hands. Akira even kissed her on the lips which all of the adults found cute.

"May we talk to our wives privately?" Asked Lin Yuki nodded and her and Riku and Kyoko left the room.

"You girls want to adopt the children don't you?" Asked Lin and both Madoka and Luella nodded

"Well Luella I know how much you want this. So lets fill out those papers shall we?" Said Martin

"Oh thank you darling we are going to make terrific parents I just know it!" Luella said kissing her husband

"Lin….." Madoka said as she held Mai a little closer to her body

"Yes we can adopt her to! On one condition we are not naming her after your mother or mine or some American first Lady!" Lin said

"But Hilary is such…." Madoka started to say

"NO NEVER! Her name will remain Mai ok? Mai Koujo is a beautiful name not Hilary!" Lin said as he took Mai from her arms.

"Fine you win!" Madoka said in utter defeat

They then called Yuki back in who brought with her all the paper work they would need to fill out and all of their health records. They filled out the forms and signed them and with that the children went from orphans to having parents who loved them.

And Akira and Kazuya Shibuya became Eugene and Oliver Davis and Mai Taniyama became Mai Koujo the youngest child of Lin and Madoka Koujo. The best part was the Davis and Koujo family lived right across the street from each other so the children would never be more then a stones throw away from each other.

_**Fourteen years later**_

_Naru walked through the extremely large mansion he had once called home. Home was defined as the place in which one's domestic affections are centered. But now he didn't have a 'home' his home died on a not so busy street in Japan. And was currently at the bottom of some lake and living her life else where not knowing he even breaths. _

_He went to there secret hide out. Witch was actually just these two really big rooms that was connected by a door. Even his parents didn't know where it was the house had been in the family for generations and even his father who grew up her hadn't seen more then and eighth of the house while him, Gene and Mai had taken every opportunity they could to explore the huge house and when they where about eight and seven they found these rooms and immediately claimed then as theirs. _

_They even went as far as to use their parents money over the years to furnish it to their group liking. This room held so many special memories. In this room the three of them shared their first kisses. Mai and Gene gave their first kisses to each other. While Naru got her second. Gene said sense he was older he should start kissing before him. _

_Naru laid down on Mai's favorite little couch where she had a table side lamp and a pile of books she was going to read. His home was dead so could this be his coffin and his grave? _

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Ok you know the drill please review and tell me what you think . I would really appreciate it! Oh and a little interesting tidbit this chapter is ten pages long!


End file.
